


Soulmates

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Au where you and your soulmate have a matching tattoo and one day dan finds out is soumate was there by his side all along.





	Soulmates

We sit together under the cherry tree and why oh why aren't we meant to be?

Dan sighs as he watches phil kiss her. The one he said he was in love with and it irked him to the core. 

It should be me driving to your house knocking on your door kissing you on the mouth pulling on your hair dancing in the dark ause I'm I've been the only one who's been there from the start now when I see you with her it tears my world apart because I've been waiting all this time to finally say it but now I see your heart's been taken and nothing could be worse baby I loved you first -One Direction (sorry this popped in my head and I think it works out great with the story)

Dan was in love and it hurt oh it ached to see phil in the arms of another. 

There was one thing that dan dreaded looking at on his body his soulmate tattoo. It was a pale blue crystal heart right under the collar of his shirt close to his collarbone. This was the only thing that gave him hope. He never showed it to anyone and he wanted to keep it that way till he found his one true soulmate.

He couldn't dare try showing to the man he loved as he had found refuge in another's arms and he didn't want to tell phil the truth and find out phil wasn't really his soulmate and end up ruining their friendship.

Dan woke up earlier than usual one morning so he decided to take a long relaxing morning shower. His usual existential crisis thoughts surged forward in his head and as he got out of the shower he vaguely noticed that he had forgotten his shirt in his bedroom. Going ahead and putting on his underwear and pants he dried himself off and opened the bathroom door so he could hurry to his bedroom without waking up phil.

“Hey dan” phil said. Dan jumps as phil heads out of his bedroom scaring the living daylights out of him. “Morning phil” dan says turning to face him with a smile. Phil freezes rigidly. “What's wrong phil” dan asks puzzled. “You okay”? “Is-Is that you-your soulmate tattoo”? Phil points to the tattoo on dan’s chest. Y”-yeah what about it is there something wrong with it”? “N-no not at all except-”

Phil slides up the sleeve of his shirt till it's up to his shoulder. “Look” he whispers. Now it's dans turn to freeze. “Your tattoo it's the same as mine”. “Does that mean you're my soulmate”? 

Dans eyes fill with tears. “You're in love with Anna though” dan says. Phil shakes his head. “No I'm not I only dated her to get my mind off of you I guess there really was no reason to do that huh”? “Yeah” dan whispers. 

Slowly Phil walks over to dan and cups his cheek. Dans breath hitches his heart hammering in his chest as phil leans in and closes the gap between them. The chemistry between them is like sparks in a plasma ball as the two hold onto each other tightly.

When they pull apart phil points to dans soulmate tattoo. “Uhh dan”? “Yeah”? “Look”. The soulmate tattoo has turned into interlocking crystal hearts and it's the same story for phils tattoo. “This must mean we really are soulmates after all” phil says. “I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that” dan says as he leans in once more to kiss his soulmate Phillip Michael Lester.


End file.
